caliandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthrosapien
"Anthrosapiens" is a term based on the root words "Anthropomorphic" (the act of assigning human traits to non human things) and "Homosapien" (humans) and is used to collectively describe all humanoids living in the world of Cali & Friends that are hybrids of human and animal, usually abbreviated to simply "Anthro". The term was established by renowned Anthropologist Samuel Decker in the late 1600's along with the "Decker Scale" (see below) which classified various types of Anthrosapiens. Anthrosapien Gene Cluster The "Anthrosapien Gene Cluster" is a genetic anomaly, a particular sequence of genetic information that appeared in the earliest days of human evolution, causing countles humanoid subspecies to branch off the course of "normal" human evolution creating entirely new bloodlines based on different animal species. History In the more ancient and primitive history of human society, humans and the various anthro subspecies weren't always on pleasant terms. Anthros who chose to keep to the more wild parts of the world protected their territories with the ferocity of their primal natures and clashed with humans on a regular basis, while other cultures promoted the coexistence of human and anthro as equals as both had much to offer the other in regards to unique talents and skills, working together to build a better life. Originally only anthro's of generations 1-6 existed. But inevitably, anthros being such an intergral part of human society at a time where sexual freedom was far more lax and indulgence was accepted, the coupling of human and anthro became commonplace, many humans having particular tastes for "exotic mates" that could provide experiences no human partner could equal. It was quickly learned however that breeding between the two was more than possible, the anthrosapien gene cluster having a unique effect on human bloodlines, causing a somewhat random result in the manner of offspring born; either full human, any of the known anthro generations (normally 3-5) and the first appearance of the 7th generation anthro. The Decker Scale The Decker Scale is used to classify Anthrosapiens based on how prevalent animal features manifest physically and mentally, essentially a scale running from mostly animal in form to mostly human. The scale is seperated into 7 "generations" each with their own distinct telltale features and rate of frequency (how often they manifest). 1st-2nd Generation Frequency: 7% The least common type of Anthrosapien, 1st-2nd generations are the most beast like in form, many of which barely even classify as humanoid, retaining most of their animal like physical features despite being more advanced on an evolutionary level. 1st generation are little more than regular animals with human level intelligence. They may or may not have the ability to speak or walk upright and are often the hardest to classify if the parentage is unknown. 2nd generation anthro is a bit larger in size in the case of a base animal that is normally smaller than humans, can walk upright, speak human languages and have opposable thumbs for improved manual dexterity. (Sonic fan-characters would fall under this category (LOL)). 3rd-5th Generation Frequency: 30% Third generation anthro are normally relatively human sized, bodies somewhat more humanoid in shape but overall still bear more beast like features similar to a were-creature. Fourth generation is often referred to as "Full Anthro", has more human shaped skeletal structure, digits more resemble actual hands and feet but animal features are still pronounced; the face may or may not have more human like features now.5th generation is till a debatable category; the only distinction between 5th and 4th is that 5th tends to have actual skin that bares the markings, colorings and patterns of the animal affinity. This often gives the illusion of fur, scales and other inherent features related. They also have a tendency to have much more humanoid features in the face; shorter snouts and more human like skull. 6th Generation Frequency: 23% Certainly the oddest category, 6th generation is for those truly unusual chance happenings of those born with unnatural combinations of animal and human features, often times including mismatched parts resembling full human or full animal such as modern day Centaurs, Sphynx's and other such combinations. They are the most random in anatomy and often times have difficulty assimilating into modern society. At times the mismatched features may also be internal as well, such as being unable to speak (only making animal noises) or having the diminished intellect akin to their base animal type. 7th Generation Frequency: 40% The result of mixed anthro/human geneaologies and the most commonly seen Anthrosapien type on the modern world, 7th generation is the most "human" in appearance but still bares a number of tell tale features that gives away their anthro heritage such as animal like ears, eyes, the presence of a tail, wings, claws or nonhuman coloring/markings on their skin.